To catch a falling Angel
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: Not a new part, but a little note as to why this hasn't been updated lately! Please forgive!
1. Default Chapter

**To catch a falling Angel **

**Part 1 of 3: **A Field-Trip…of sorts 

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own Harry Potter, you're all mad. I don't own the books, I don't own Harry…heck   
I don't even own this idea, lol. So don't sue, you'll get…well not much actually. 

**Authors Notes:**

It's my first ever answer to a challenge! And guess what, it's a Snape/Harry type of thing, you know? Not Harry finds out Snape's his dad, it's definitely not Slash - so if that's what you're hoping for turn back now. And to make it funnier I've even tossed in a little bit of Draco, again NOT slash.   
  
This challenge is from Mars Raven a.k.a Phoenix Tears Type 6. Number 5 of it, it was titled "Dying Angel" but I decided to make a different title. And she says it's original, I hope so lol. And I also hope that I can add   
a bit of the twist to the Harry Abuse type of story. 

Basic little Synopsis:   
  
Summer falls on the fourth year soon to be fifth years, and Snape decides (though, not entirely of his own accord) to take a few of his house kids on a field trip. His guise (to get them along...) is studying a Wizard in a muggle setting, namely Harry Potter. Draco tags along as do Crabbe & Goyle, Pansy and a few of her fellow female gossipers also come along (though don't exactly see the point…) and all goes well, until you bring in the abuse factor. What happens when it goes a bit too far and the charms that Severus placed on his class is taken off so he can interfere with the beating. And what happens when the class takes Harry in, and an unsuspecting Potions Master gets closer to his rival's child than expected? More than you know.  
  
Also a little note: there are three different Points of View you'll be seeing from throughout this story.  Mainly Severus, but Draco will also have a few, as well as Harry on the occasion (mainly when I want to torture him. ::grins evilly:: )

I'm hoping that you'll be able to tell just by what's said in the different views who's it is, but if not tell me and I'll label them.  Kay? Enjoy!

------ 

Torture. 

That's exactly what this was going to be. 

He must want to make my life a living hell, honestly! 

_"You wished to see me Headmaster?" I asked as I stepped into his office. _

_He looked at me with that familiar benign smile and gestured to a seat in front of his desk, which I took in silence.   
  
"Lemon Drop Severus?"   
  
"No…" I said barely stopping myself from rolling my eyes as I spoke up when apparently he would not. "What is it you called me here for Albus?" _

_"Ah, right to the point as usual I take it. Yes well…" he trailed off as if considering his words. "I, have some what of a favor to ask of you-"   
  
"And?" I prompted for him to continue.   
  
"Consider it a chance to get out of the Manor for a while, dare I say, get some fresh air?" He said in amusement and I stared at him blankly. "Minerva has asked to have somebody go, check on Mr. Potter… she has her concerns, which I  
 think is highly doubtful, but I thought you would be the best choice." he trailed away and apparently left it up to me  
 to finish that sentence._

_"You thought I would be the best choice to go and check up on that bloody boy?" I answered the annoyance building   
up as I spoke.  
  
"Not exactly check up, you could, think of it as an assignment more-so, in fact." He paused in thought and I saw the familiar, yet dreadful twinkle in his eyes. "Why do you not, take a few of your… students along with you?"   
  
This was getting ridiculous. "With all due respect Headmaster, isn't this quite silly? I will check on the boy,   
but why bring students. What is going on here?" why was it always so infuriating talking to this man?   
  
"You needn't be paranoid Severus, think of it as a growing opportunity."   
  
"Growing opportunity?" I snorted in irritation. The only growing I would do would be to hate the boy even more. _

_"Yes, why not take young Draco Malfoy along with you, at the least." He offered._

_Oh sure, like I need to spend time with the son of Lucius Malfoy. Why? Why was he doing this to me, and why now? "For how long?" Not quite what I had in mind for a question._

_"Oh, I'd say, since we're already midway through the summer? Perhaps, until a week or so before school begins again? That sound alright?"   
  
No, it sounds terrible, but of course, I would not say that to him. "And how, exactly shall I go about with this, field trip?" I asked in honest curiosity. _

_"Well, I've already taken it up with the Ministry, they've cleared it, you still have to get in touch, tell them who you will be taking with you, and Arabella has agreed to house the group you plan to take with you." he said as if it were the grandest thing in the world. _

_"How kind." I quipped, all amusement lost. _

_"Well then," he said cheerily as I stood up. "Off you go then Severus." He said as he let me out of his office.   
  
I would spend the rest of the evening cursing that man, and Potter, of course. _

He thinks that I'm going to make peace with Potter, and he wants me to drag Malfoy along for the ride. Honestly he must really want to make my life miserable. 

Well he's sorely mistaken. 

----- 

Three days later I found myself still cursing my dreadful luck, only now I was accompanied by ten annoying 15 year olds. 

"Must we do this Professor?"   
  
"Really I don't see the point to this either." I heard Pansy pipe up. 

"Consider it a-learning experience of sorts." I explained coldly.   
  
"A learning experience-" The boy snorted in amusement. "As to what? Seeing the Golden child in all his glory. Yeah, this should be a great waste of a few weeks Professor."   
  
"You could have decided to stay home Mr. Malfoy." I said catching his eye and he shrugged.   
  
"What, and miss this?" However something told me it really hadn't been his decision to join this little trip. 

"Do I absolutely have to be around at all times professor?" Pansy asked as she looked at me.   
  
_So long as you don't cause an uproar with the Ministry or Muggle Police, I could...honestly, care less. _   
  
"What do you think this is Pansy, a pleasure trip? We're going to spend the whole of nearly a month observing Potter." Draco sneered and I found myself highly amused at the look that got. "However that does have its perks..." 

"We don't have time for this." I snapped my eyes flashing slightly and he looked at me with a generally dirty glare as he turned went back to talking to one of his so called friends. 

"Listen up, all of you. I can most certainly make this harder than it has to be on you." I said scathingly and all but two girls turned to look at me silently.   
  
"Pansy, try to shut up." somebody muttered and she shot them a look then turned to me. 

"We are to be taking the floo system to Arabella Figgs. She lives a few houses down from our little 'test subject' and has agreed to take the lot of you in for the rest of the summer. Which means, hard as the concept may be for most of you, that you will indeed have to have some form of manners. Yes, Mr. Latern that means you as well." I said and a dark haired boy looked at me with inconceivably amused innocent eyes. 

_Merlin help me get through this without killing the lot of them. Or myself first. _

------- 

It hadn't taken me long to realize exactly why my father had agreed, if not nearly forced me to go on this trip. 

Of course, what he doesn't realize is I'm not on his side. I'm on nobody's side, at the moment I'm comfortably neutral. So to hell with he wants, I'm just along for the ride. 

Musings cut short I found myself back to the rather unnecessary lecture that was being handed out to us from Snape, which ended and he about shoved the first of the group into the fireplace. "Mrs. Figg's house!" was shouted and they disappeared.   
  
I noted Pansy once again gossiping with her group of mindless friends, obviously she was only around for the chance to get to the nearest shop that was around, even if we were going into Muggle territory, she could find her way to the alleyways with no problems at all. 

And it would surely be less of a fuss without the others around. Honestly they could be such airheads at times, disgrace to the Slytherin's that's what they are. 

"Pansy, Tyson, Terrence!" I hissed fiercely to them and they looked at me. "Could you three shut up for a moment, and go! You can do all the talking you want at Figg's, like Snape's going to care if you even disappear back to the Alleyway for the day, just GO!" I ordered. 

It was when the three of them had finally disappeared, taking their annoying voices with them that I finally noted the Potions Master glaring at my back, narrowing my eyes slightly I threw the powder into the fire and it erupted into emerald flames and I shouted the destination, however not missing what he said. 

"Watch it Malfoy, I've got my eye on you." he muttered darkly. 

Yet another who accuses before they understand, again I bare no markings to either the light or dark side, I tread the line of neutrality and that will be how it remains till the time comes when I need to choose. Let him keep his ideas about me, same for my _father _it's all the same to me.   
  
With that and a flippant smile at him I disappeared in an explosion of green. 

------ 

Infuriating, that's what the boy was. 

"Ah, Severus. How, good it is to see you again." Arabella said as she came up to greet me with a curt smile. 

"Like wise, Figg." I replied shortly.   
  
"Never really figured you to be the type of person to take a bunch of kids on a field trip, let alone on one like this." she said her eyes narrowing slightly. "Guess I didn't take you for the type to leave your dungeons before the night." she said softly enough for my ears only. 

"Sorry to disappoint you Arabella." I said icily and she smirked.   
  
"You plan to stay with them the whole time, you know, talk to them, actually give them a reason to be here?"   
  
"Do I look like a bloody people person to you?" 

"No, but faults aside, answer the question, cause I will certainly help keep, a few of them occupied..." she said her gaze shifting to the group of 4 girls to the side. 

"Keep _them _out of my sight for the rest of this trip and I'll keep the rest of them in check, I don't have the patience to deal with flighty teenage females." 

Casting me an odd look, she shook her head and walked off.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy and the rest of you whom actually wish to continue with this project, assemble over here, if you will." 

Draco and Andrew were the first to make their way over followed soon by a few others. (Crabbe, Goyle, Brendan and the only female that had an IQ perhaps higher than the rest of the group, Yvonne.) 

"Now, there are two guest bedrooms upstairs, and two down here, however accommodations are not the first on my list of importance at the moment. It's still early so I will cast the charm on you six and we will proceed to Mr. Potters house." I added coolly as I brandished my wand. "I will assume that you understand everything that goes with this correct? Try not to make a nuisance of yourself." This comment directed solely at Draco's two side-kicks. 

"Right then." I said in mild annoyance. "Abdere... Silens." and with a wave of green and blue the spell was cast.   
  
"So, nobody can see us?" Andrew asked curiously.   
  
"I can see you, as you can see me Mr. Latern, but yes to answer the question nobody can see us." Amazing how they actually made it to the fifth year. 

"Now, I assume you can find the front door, so find it, and use it. Four houses down on the right across from us is Potters place." I ordered and they filed out silently. 

------- 

I've always despised Muggles. Lower filth even than Half-borns and Mudbloods, they're completely biased against what is real and what is not, or what is normal or abnormal.   
  
I almost, _almost, _Pity Potter for having to live with a bunch of them. 

Coming up to the house I see exactly what I expected to see, besides the perfectly trimmed shrubs, and treated gardens… the house was definitely nice, for a Muggle. 

I roll my eyes as I hear somebody curse in the background as they trip, good thing we're invisible. 

However, when we reach the front of the house, what I see surprises me, and I'm sure the rest of the others as well. 

"Bloody Hell…" I hear Brendan mutter slightly as he reached my side. 

Not quite the sentiment.   
  
There, leaning against a tree in the perfectly trimmed yard was the familiar person we were to study for the rest of summer. In faded jeans that were obviously too large for him, accompanied by a faded green shirt and unbuttoned button up, Potter was sliding down to sit under the shade of the peculiarly warm morning. 

"Is that really him?" I heard Yvonne ask somebody from behind, not quite caring about the answer. 

My eyes narrowed slightly his eyes were shut now and he definitely looked the worse for wear. The first thing that stood out, as we got closer still, was the fading bruise on his left cheek, and pale parlor to his skin. _He's starting to look like Snape... _I mused to myself with very little amusement in my thoughts. 

What exactly what going on here? 

---------- 

I noticed, a little late that the group had stopped only slightly on the lawn and were gathered closely.   
  
"What are you gawking at!" I demanded an answer but was answered by silence.   
  
"Professor, you may want to check this out." Andrew being the first to make any motion that he'd even noticed my presence. 

"What will I want to check out?" I pushed my way past a few of the students and stopped short just in front of Draco, and I quirked an eyebrow. 

There was Potter, leaning against a tree in the yard eyes shut looking rather uncomfortably.

His attire definitely left something to be desired, being at least two sizes two big for him, even from this view. My eyes narrowed slightly when I finally realized what the group had been looking at all this time; a rather large bruise had either begun to form or had started to fade on his left cheek.   
  
"Perhaps...he fell?" was a weak intonation from Yvonne. 

_Perhaps..._

---------

I know that it was ok, not the best but not terrible either hey? Like I warned this is my first ever, well actually it's my first HP story that is First Person Perspective, and let alone not Harry's completely.  So just please bare with me if you can hey? I'd really appreciate it!   
  
Right away I thank the ever patient and amusing Padfoot for being my beta and resident fur ball. Lol.    
  
Anyways…yup.  

Part 2 will be out soon, actually I have all three in mind and part the way finished, and maybe an epilogue in mind.  Not sure if I'll write one however.  Really it's up to my mind and where it lets me go for writing.    
  
So with that I say, buh bye!


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
  
This is NOT a chapter, I'm warning you now.   
  
But that's why I'm writing this note, because I'm stuck in this terrible case of writers block, for all three of my stories. (Yes I found the "Friendship Eternal" chapter 2 amazingly...)  
  
This is just to tell you though, that I've not disappeared off the face of the earth, I've not quit writing or anything, I've just hit a spot of trouble and it's really driving me insane.   
  
I mean, I hit 12 pages for part two, and I'm not even really half way done. I think once I started to write my Main story again I got lost, but I can't write that one either! *sobs fitfully into a her hands before stopping*  
  
No, seriously I can't write, I'm going to try today (as of 11/24/02..you know?) but I wouldn't count on it. Things could happen.   
  
Just don't kill me ok? Then again i see that every single person on my fave's list has yet to update, so why am I suddenly explaining myself, because...really I've had problems in the past with leaving stories up the air forever. (Hence the unfinished Labby Story *coughs*)   
  
Anyways, I hope you guys don't forget about me, or hate me. I can guarantee part 2 (even if I hate my writing) will be great, I've got this wicked Dream in there for Harry that gave me chills just re-reading it...  
  
----  
Alright, a new update.  
I've decided to take it seriously and get to studying for my tests.  
ACT's and SAT's (read my profile or "Harry Potter and the Elemental Prophecy" for full story.)  
  
So, until about the 15th of December I will no longer be writing, but I will be around.   
  
I'm sorry, but this is just way too important NOT to worry about.  
  
So Say bye To Prongsy girl for 3 weeks and Say Hello to Wisconsins Version of Hermione Granger.   
  
I'm here to stay, so there.  
  
I'm off to study now..actually sleep,but I need to get my things in order!  
  
Prongsy girl  
-- Self Proclaimed Hermione Prodigy out. 


End file.
